I Approve
by milify-star
Summary: Neal's girlfriend just wants Peter's approval.


**This is just a story. Nothing really serious. I just wanted to write a White Collar OC for a while.**

**

* * *

**

"What are you doing?" Neal walked in and saw Lori sitting in front of his canvas wearing the shirt he wore last night. She had come over last night after their date. He walked in shirtless and pants-less in only his boxers.

"Well you weren't up yet so I took a shower and decided that I would become an artist. So now, I'm creating you a beautiful masterpiece. " He came up behind her and saw that she was finger painting the view from outside his balcony. "I saw you were cleaning your brushes and didn't want to mess with them."

There were only bright colors in her painting even though the buildings were gray, tan, and black outside. He had to admit though; it was pretty good for finger-painting. She wiped off her hands in a bowl of water next to her and turned to Neal.

"What do you think Mr. Art Man?" Neal wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think it's the best thing I've ever seen." Lori laughed.

"You're lying."

"You're right. The _second_ best thing I've ever seen." He kissed her neck.

"Now you're really lying." The phone rang, breaking up their conversation. Neal picked it up.

"Hello? Oh, hey Peter." He decided to put it on speakerphone and go back to Lori. She had to hold in her giggles as Neal embraced her again.

"Neal, we think we have a lead on the Morley case. We need you in today." Neal leaned back and looked at Lori, mouthing 'I'm sorry'.

"I might be a little late though is that ok?" Lori smiled at the mischievous look on his face.

"You're with Lori again aren't you Neal?" They both looked at the phone. Lori was curious but Neal was praying that he would stop there. Of course he didn't. "All this coming in later than usual lately is making me think she's not the best influence on you Neal." Lori gasped loud enough for Peter to hear. "Am I on speakerphone Neal?" Neal closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes you are Peter."

"Lori's listening isn't she?" Lori answered this time.

"Yes she is Peter." She went to the kitchen area as she declared the moment ruined. She opened the fridge to look for a drink.

"Sorry Lori but Neal can't usual focus with you around."

"It's true," Neal confessed as he sat at one of the stools at the counter, "You have irresistible charm." Lori just rolled her eyes and had a feeling that Peter did too. Neal motioned that he was going to take a shower and Lori nodded in understanding.

"Peter?" Lori said when Neal was gone.

"Yes?" Peter responded through a sigh.

"What would you say if I got Neal to work on time and had him completely focus on his work?" Peter thought for a moment.

"I would say you're a miracle worker for getting all of that done in forty five minutes and that you're not as bad of an influence as I thought." Lori grinned.

"Alright Peter. I'll have him there." Lori picked up the phone so she could be mobile and immediately went to find her clothes. "Would you say that you approve of our relationship?" She found her jeans and slid them on.

"We'll see by the time you show up." They both ended the conversation at that and hung up. By the time Neal emerged from the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist, Lori had already gotten dressed and was brushing out her wavy mahogany hair.

"Hey you're dressed. What's the rush today?"

"Do you know you have to be at work in 40 minutes?" She walked past him to the kitchen. "Get dressed; we'll get something on the way."

"But I already told Peter I'd be late." Lori shook her head.

"You can't be late." Neal just shook his head and went to get dressed. It took ten minutes for Neal to get ready and they were out the door. They walked towards Neal's job at a quicker than normal pace. Lori looked at her watch then at Neal who was looking down at her.

"What is your rush?" She motioned for him to stop at a Belgium waffle stand.

"I just want you to be to work on time." She ordered three waffles and a coffee.

"Then where does the third waffle go to? And the coffee? You hate coffee." Lori sighed as she passed Neal his waffle and they continued walking.

"It's for Peter. I told him I'd get you to work on time and that you'd be focused." Neal rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to gain his approval."

"But I want to." They entered the FBI building and headed up in the elevator. She finished her waffle quickly and was now only carrying Peter's waffle and coffee. "Peter's your friend and he's my friend as long as he's keeping you out of jail and out of all the shenanigans you get yourself in. I don't want him thinking I'm some girl who's screwing it all up." Neal leaned down and gave her a reassuring kiss.

"You're not screwing anything up. I find you quite therapeutic." Lori chuckled as the elevator stopped on their floor with a ding. Neal held the door open for Lori as they walked in. Jones greeted them as they walked up the stairs to Peter's office.

"Right on time I see." He looked up at them with a somewhat shocked expression. "Neal, Diane has the case in the conference room." Seeing that was his que to leave, he kissed Lori on the cheek and left. That left Lori and Peter alone. Lori held out her peace offering generously. Peter stood to take it.

"I didn't know how you liked your coffee or anything so I just got it black to be safe."

"Luckily that's how I like it." He sat the treats on his desk and looked at her.

"I didn't know I was a distraction." Lori admitted as she twiddled her thumbs. "I wouldn't jeopardize Neal's future like that on purpose."

"I know. You wanted to get him here on time. I didn't know you cared so much. I guess you aren't a bad influence after all." Lori smiled.

"Thanks for saying so. If you ever need anything from Neal or in general really, just give me a ring. I'm sure you have my information handy." Peter blushed a little at being called out so easily.

"Right, I'll do that."

"Well, I don't want to intrude more than I already have. I guess I'll see you later." Lori walked out and was almost down the stairs when Peter called her back.

"I approve." Lori smiled.

"Thanks Peter." With one last wave she was out and off to start her morning.


End file.
